Forbidden
by le.invictus
Summary: "Sakura..." he muttered softly, his lips kissing her hair. He closed his eyes."Your name will be Sakura Haruno" She smiled at him beautifully."Hai, Sasuke-sama".
1. Chapter 1

**sleepingdreamer08: **'sup people! this is my first series of angsty one-shots or angsty series of one-shots (whichever you guys prefer) Hopefully you guys will enjoy it (even if it is angsty).

Truth be told, I'm not really good in this particular genre but I enjoy reading them very much so do tell me your thoughts, they're greatly appreciated :)) (No flames though)

* * *

**_FAKES_**

_..._

_..._

_..._

_During the year of 2100, the world soon divided into two groups of people. _

_The first group were the humans, the high-beings,_

_while the latter, however, were called fakes._

_Fakes are robots._

_Fakes do not have will._

_Fakes simply serve.  
_

_

* * *

_Sasuke Uchiha sighed heavily.

His cold piercing eyes were wrought with exhaustion due to the massive paperwork he was given and his fingers were starting to cramp from too much writing. He laid his head back on his chair and closed his dark eyes_. _The desk in front of him still had more work to be done but it was already late in the evening. He was simply too tired.

_Knock, Knock!_

Groaning frustratedly at the sudden intrusion, his eyes snapped open. Looking up, he ran a hand through his spiky hair as he clicked his tongue in irritation.

"Come in" he said in his deep voice.

The door squeaked slightly as it opened revealing a woman who was wearing a blue nightgown and who looked back at Sasuke with the same midnight blue eyes. For a split second, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Kaa-san" he managed to say curtly. It was highly unusual that his mother would be out off bed. He gave a quick glance at his watch and sure enough, he saw that it was already 11:30.

Mikoto Uchiha gave a gentle smile.

"Konbanwa, Sasu-chan" She closed the door gently and walked lightly towards his desk. He blinked his eyes a few times, making sure that he wasn't daydreaming. When she sat down, he immediately sat upright at her very real presence.

"Kaa-san, why are you up so late?" his brows knitted in confusion.

She quirked an eyebrow.

"Is it a crime to check what my lovely son is doing who, by the way, hasn't spent enough time with his mother?"

"Hn"

He leaned back in his leather chair and avoided her gaze. It was true that he canceled all his appointments with his mother like going to amusement parks and such, but that still didn't give her an excuse to barge in his office at this time.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping with Fugaku?" he said offhandedly.

Her bright smile faded and he instantly regretted his words as she clutched her nightgown tightly. She looked down and bit her lip. It was always her habit whenever she felt sad or guilty. She did exactly the same thing of course when her husband, Fugaku Uchiha, passed away in a plane crash. His death affected many, but most of all, it affected the company which was now in his hands.

"That fake...is not Fugaku" she whispered brokenly.

He pressed his lips into a thin line when he caught a glimpse of her eyes tearing up and swiftly bowed his head in apology.

"Gomen ne, kaa-san" he muttered.

Mikoto, noticing his solemn expression, looked up and gave a reassuring smile while loosing the grip on her gown. He was never good with words but he always managed to be polite. A trait he inherited from his father.

"Daijobu desu" she held his hand softly as he looked up, his black eyes remorseful.

"Besides," she looked at the giant family portrait behind him that was set on top of the fireplace. "That incident happened 4 years ago".

His mouth twitched. He knew that deep inside she was still hurting from the way her eyes flickered with sadness but knew better to make such a comment.

"Aa"

They both sat in silence. The majestic painting covered with a golden antique frame was taken during his teenager years, around the time that fakes were introduced to their world. His parents were both in the center with his mother giving a sunny grin and his father a blank look. Both him & his older brother were on the right side with very faint smiles on their lips that you'd have to be close to the picture to see it.

"So!" She turned to him with a bright grin.

"How's work?" she probed.

He gave a ghost of a smile.

"Fine. It gets stressful at times but its worth my time" he stated grabbing a ballpen and continuing to write.

She gave him a secret smile.

"Good to hear!" her voice rose to a higher pitch.

He tensed instantly and he paused with his writing.

"And why is that so?" he looked up to face his mother, her smile rising up innocently.

"I thought about it for a while and..."

"And...?" he stared at her skeptically, a frown forming on his face.

She pouted.

"Let me finish Sasuke. It won't be too much trouble"

His frown deepened.

"What exactly do you mean by 'it'?"

She smiled brightly.

"Your new fake of course"

The ballpen slipped from the paper and snapped in half. His mother continued to smile at him however, her face practically glowing while his right eye started to twitch. To think that a few seconds ago, she was on the verge of crying.

"Kaa-san, I don't want to waste my breath ordering somebody around to do my work" he debated.

"But _she'll_ be helping you, not doing your work" his eyes widened and she immediately covered her mouth.

"Oops"

A girl.

His fake was an annoying girl.

He was sure as hell he wasn't gay but the only girls he knew were from his one-night stands, besides his friends of course, and they only managed to give him headaches.

He massaged his forehead.

This must be some divine punishment for not getting married at the age of 26.

He tried to clear his head. He looked at his desk as he contemplated quietly. His supplies were lopsided in every direction and his papers were disarrayed from their piles. His eye twitched in annoyance. Being a neat-freak, it annoyed him to see such messiness within his surroundings. However, due to the short time he has left in his hands, he was never able to fix his stuff completely.

Glancing up, he saw that his mother was giving him a hopeful look.

He sighed in defeat.

"Fine"

Her expression immediately brightened.

"I'll send her in, first thing in the morning"

* * *

He puts his arm over his eyes, the bright rays of light piercing through his balcony window. It was hard not to miss it considering the layout of his bedroom. His entire room was relatively dark. Royal blue curtains draped over the windows and his bed was made of black and gold silken sheets imported from Switzerland. It was, as his mother liked to call it, 'a room made for a king'. He sometimes wondered what she ever saw in fairytales and fantasies when hers literally fell from the sky.

A knock was heard and the black shiny doors creaked open. He opened one eye, half-expecting it to be a maid. What he saw however was only partly right.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Sasuke-sama" the pink-haired fake bowed as she entered, elegance showing in her movements. He was fully awake now, surveying her as she stood straight. She had long silky hair that reached just above her waist and had stunning apple green eyes. She had an exotic look that made her different from others, probably because she was, after all, different

"...What's your name?" he asked in a deep voice.

She smiled gently.

"I will be named as Sasuke-sama wishes it to be" she replied in a smooth tone.

He had stood from his bed, the sheets falling on the carpet as they revealed his disheveled form. He walked in front of her, not ashamed by the fact that his white shirt wasn't buttoned up revealing his very naked chest.

Obediently she looked up at his tall from, her gentle smile still in tact. He looked at her with a solemn gaze, inwardly glad that she wasn't at all similar to a fangirl. Glancing at her, he stared, amused, at her uniquely colored hair.

He grabbed a strand of her hair which was very soft in his hands and he wondered vaguely how a fake could be so human.

"Sakura..." he muttered softly, his lips kissing her hair

He closed his eyes.

"Your name will be Sakura Haruno"

She smiled at him beautifully.

"Hai, Sasuke-sama"

_'A fake and a human. What a beautiful relationship'_

* * *

**A/N: Good? Bad? Just push the review button and let me know :D**


	2. Chapter 2

He groaned in pleasure at the feel of her soft, dainty hands. He literally crashed down in bed a few seconds ago, his shirt thrown across the room and his royal bed sheets now left disarrayed**. **He sighed in bliss as he relished this moment with the obedient pinkette who he learned to grow _very _fond of.

"Does that feel good, Sasuke-sama" she teased lightly. She was straddling on top of him, his face buried on the soft pillow as she continued to massage him with expertise. She pushed some of his pressure points gently as to not accidentally hurt him and he groaned again in reply.

She giggled lightheartedly, to any other person it would have sounded like a normal laugh but to him it was honey-sweet and beautiful to his ears.

He smiled inwardly.

These past 2 months were like haven for him. If he had realized having a fake would make life so much easier, he would have done it a long time ago.

Sakura paused for a while and bit her lip.

"Something wrong?" he asked, tilting his head to the side to face her. His bangs fell to the sides of his stunning face, his deep orbs penetrating with a hint of concern written on his face.

She looked back at him, unfazed by his strong gaze and debated. She really wanted to ask why he came home so late. Seeing him stumble down the front door of the Uchiha Mansion looking very disheveled all the while muttering words like "contract" and "stupid marriage" very much (_what was the human term?_) worried her but at the same time she didn't want to pry. The latter thought seemed more appealing.

"It's nothing" she answered, giving him a crooked smile. He frowned at his lack of an answer.

She motioned her hands to touch his back again but he grabbed her right wrist.

He stared at her with hard eyes and for a moment, she understood what fear meant.

"Tell me the truth Sakura" he commanded, gripping her wrist tighter.

She flinched oh-so-slightly at his harsh grasp and, feeling concerned, his eyes softened. Bringing her hand to his lips, he kissed each of her fingertips slowly as to apologize for his actions. The rosette watched his affectionate gesture as though she wasn't affected.

"I'm sorry" Kiss. "I overdid it" Kiss. "This time" Kiss, Kiss.

When he kissed her pinky finger he stole one glance at her only for him to stare at green blank eyes.

His face contorted into one of disappointment but quickly fell.

A knock was heard from the door and a female voice was heard from the other side.

"Sasuke-chan, its time for dinner!"

He sighed and Sakura tilted her head in curiosity.

His mother's timing was impeccable as always.

_I tried not to be attached_

_but with every word, laugh and smile,_

_I know..._

_I'm hooked._

* * *

She smiled brightly when they both sat on the exquisite dining table, too brightly in fact that his mother's aura was practically invading his gloomy mood that crawled out of him. She seemed to pay no heed, however, to her son's quite pellucid moodiness.

"Did you have a nice day Sasuke-chan?" she asked him, gracefully picking a piece of lettuce leaf.

He froze for a milli-second and his right eye started to twitch in annoyance, the memories of the arranged meeting with the Tsuma family coming fresh in his mind. He could still remember the clingy red-head that continuously attempted to glomp him. The fact that the her father was the CEO of a company that was tied with the Uchiha's made it worse. It was a miracle that he got out of the meeting without a marriage contract placed on his desk.

"Delightful" he bit out, stabbing the piece of meat on his plate. The impact of the knife was strong, his plate close to breaking.

He continued to look at his plate ignoring his mother whose bright face changed into one of shock and confusion.

"What's wrong Sasuke" she looked at him with wide-set eyes, a part of her scared at his new violent manner of eating. He said nothing and continued to glare at the poor meat.

She gasped, as though finally getting it and stood from the chair.

"Are you a vegetarian now?"

He ignored her absurd comment.

"It's Karen" he grounded out, not realizing that he pronounced her name wrong.

Her eyes dimmed in realization as she muttered a silent 'Oh'

She smiled tightly. "She's not that bad Sasu-chan. Karin is a fine lady after all." she reasoned out though her voice sounded at a high pitch when she mentioned the 'fine' word.

He scoffed. He knew well enough that her mother despised that woman the moment she called her Oba-san. His fingers were numb for an hour due to the tight hold his mother had on him during their first meeting with the Tsumas. He was pretty sure that in her mind, she was killing Karin at least a hundred times.

He flipped his fork idly.

"Tch, please kaa-san. I could sense her will to jump on me" he answered wryly, recalling the many times she smiled at him with that evil glint in her eye.

She sat down slowly, her mind slowly pointing towards overdrive at the thought of Karin and Sasuke being together.

"Sasuke-sama" a butler came up to them. He bowed down and presented to him a phone then stood up when Sasuke took it, albeit roughly.

"Hn" he placed the phone to his right ear.

"Who is this" he demanded, very much irritated.

"It's Tsuma Daiku" a slightly raspy voice sounded from the other end.

His face contorted into one of dislike but before he could utter anything unpleasant, the man quickly said,

"I want to talk to you about your father"

_The past ties the person who looks at it._

_Never did I thought that it applied to me.  
_

* * *

Life could never get any duller, Sasuke thought to himself, reminiscing the previous day. The phone call he received was, excuse for the choice of words, a mind-fuck. He couldn't get any sleep yesterday, his mind filled with bad thoughts at his ludicrous choice of being...

"Congratulations on your engagement" she muttered quietly.

...engaged.

He was reading a book, his head was resting on the red leather chair while Sakura rested her head on his lap, his strong yet smooth hands fingering her pink locks. He glanced at her, her pink bangs covering her face. He had the sudden urge to move them away but the second he raised his hand he stopped. He should have known better by now. Intimacy with her was going over the line.

"Hn" he gruffed instead in his usual tone.

She looked at the floor, her eyes downcast. She was congratulating him but she wasn't the slightest bit happy about it. It seemed cruelly ironic. She didn't have the right to complain though because he was her master. Her duty lied in her ability to serve. The world just never seemed fair.

"Truly, I wish for your happiness" _Such a lie..._

His eyes hardened and he tightened his grip on her hair. He swallowed the lump in his throat for what he would soon regret to say.

"Sakura..."

She looked up at him obediently, her bright eyes probing.

"Hai, Sasuke-sama"

He gripped the black cloth of his pants and looked the other way, afraid that he'd drown in her eyes.

"Your services were greatly appreciated..." he paused afraid of the consequences of his next words. "but before Karin comes, you'll be immediately dismissed"

He saw her pink lips open, but no words came out. Clearing her throat, she tried again.

"Sasuke" she called him softly. His ears perked up.

"Arigato"

He struggled inwardly, a part of him wished that he could stay with her but another part whispered his loyalty to his company. The sad thing was he couldn't and for the fourth or probably fifth time in his life, he felt that the world was indeed a horrible place to live in.

"Sayonara"

She nodded dimly, her jade eyes losing its bright color.

"...Sayo..nara"

Indeed, life could never get any duller.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" The red-haired maniac glomped on him, her twiggy arms suffocating him into a choke hold as he fought the urge to throw her off him. Grinning at him with her pearly-white teeth, she managed to swoop a fast kiss on his cheek. He made a mental note to wash his face later on.

"I knew you'd change your mind" she said dreamily, her bigger than normal red eyes twinkling.

He inwardly twitched at the hearts that seemed to be bounce off her and stuffed both hands in his pockets. He missed Sakura, already.

"Hn" she frowned, unpleased by his dull response then sat beside him on the dining chairs. Locking her fingers together as she propped her elbows on the table, she looked at him, a small smile on her pasty face.

"Did you enjoy the gift I sent you" she asked, motioning her hand on the table to brush his. His eyes narrowed at her attempt to touch him as he swiftly placed his hand under the table. His rejection didn't seem to faze her though.

"What gift?" he grunted unpleasantly, trying to recall what kind of present the banshee would give him.

"The fake of course " she exclaimed pounding the table.

His eyes widened for a minute then turned cold and blank. He faced the wall beside him.

"It..." he immediately corrected himself. "She...was nice" he finished lamely.

She grinned happily at his comment.

She clapped her hands together in glee. "I sent her to a house of fakes where she'll get her memory erased. I'm sure she'll find a good owner" she said casually propping her chin on top of her left hand.

"I'm kind of a softie for fakes"

His heart skipped a beat and his eyes narrowed into thin slits.

"Repeat that" he commanded, his angry eyes glaring at her.

She blinked for a moment, seemingly clueless at his sudden change of mood.

"I said she'll..."

* * *

"Forget?" she repeated, her doe green eyes wide as she looked up to the lady in front of her. The wom

an in front of her wore a lavander colored kimono decorated with blue nightingale prints and had the face of a beauty. Personality wise however, she proved to be rather vexing and harsh with her words.

Her bottom lip quivered. She kneeled in front of the lady on top of the bed of her new room. It was very small and cramped compared to the room Sasuke gave her but it was fitting given that it only housed one guest.

"B-but, I don't want to forget"

She scoffed in annoyance but her eyes showed the slightest hint of pity.

"I can't say I'm sorry" she stated, moving towards the trembling girl in slow strides. The woman grabbed the fake's bright colored hair forcefully earning her a yelp. Tears prickled at the corner of Sakura's eyes which she immediately shut tight, willing herself to think of good times.

All of a sudden, she felt a stabbing pain at the back of her neck causing her to gasp shakily and for a moment, she thought she saw Sasuke's face, his face abnormally pale and sweaty.

The last thing she heard before entering darkness was Sasuke shouting.

"SAKURA!"

_"Sakura..."_

_"..."_

_"Are you...alright?"_

_"...Who is 'Sakura'?"_

_fin _

* * *

**sleepingdreamer08: **Another one-shot done :)) Sorry if the story sucks. I've been rushing a lot lately since I'm now a college student :D I hope I'll be able to pass all my requirements :/ Anyways, I know that I've been AWOL lately and because I love all of you readers (and because I feel guilty) I will try to continue the rest of my stories :D So...about the ending...well here's the continuation (also hurried)

* * *

_**1 month later...**_

__The moonlight sparkled beautifully against the archway window of Sasuke's room. Inside the bedroom were two figures, huddled together under the blanket. Sasuke had his arm around Sakura's waist, breathing softly against her neck.

The fake smiled softly at the beautiful man in front of her, her eyes sparkling with revelation. Soundlessly, she tilted her head towards him and gave him a sweet long kiss.

"I remember"

* * *

**sleepingdreamer08: **(sigh) I don't know what a beta is but I think I really need one :/


End file.
